Touch Me There
by escritoireazul
Summary: This Celibacy Club plan of Puck's really, really sucks.


**Title:** Touch Me There  
><strong>Author:<strong> escritoireazul  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Lauren Zizes, Mike Chang (Lauren Zizes/Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes/Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes/Noah Puckerman/Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang)  
><strong>Written for:<strong> I had this vaguely started when I saw this prompt at pyroclastic's Glee Multiship One-Sentence Meme: Lauren/Mike T-Toucha Toucha Touch Me.  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> This is a transformative work of fiction for the television show Glee. Set after "Sexy". This is part one of what is planned to be a ten part ficlet series. Fuck Glee and its views on sex, especially girls and women and sex. Here be piercings and frottage and poly relationships and sexual frustration.  
><strong>Series:<strong> No Such Thing As Too Much Love Story #2. Follows Lay Your Hands Upon Me.

**Summary:** This Celibacy Club plan of Puck's really, really sucks.

* * *

><p><em>Begging on my knees<br>Baby, won't you please  
>Run your fingers through my hair.<br>My, my, my, whiskey and rye.  
>Don't it make you feel so fine.<br>Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?_  
>"Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" Joan Jett &amp; the Blackhearts<p>

"I am going to crawl out of my goddamn skin." Lauren flops backward on Mike's bed and dramatically drops one arm across her eyes. She sits up after only a second, her weight back on her forearms and her head tilted toward him. "You need to tell your boyfriend this whole Celibacy Club thing _sucks_."

Mike spins his desk chair around. Though his upper body is still, his feet work intricate routines to the music that's turned so low it almost fades into the background. The drums in it are quick and harsh, and Lauren's breath comes faster, her heartbeat speeds up. It's the rhythm of the sound, she tells herself, the music moving in her, because otherwise it's just a little pathetic that she has two boyfriends and one girlfriend, the four of them are the hottest freaking people in the school, and she's still jittery with unresolved sexual tension.

"Why's he _my_ boyfriend when he frustrates you?"

She rolls her eyes. "If he was only your boyfriend when he frustrates me, he'd only ever be yours. I'm pretty sure I'm in hell and he's my torment."

"Oh, of course." He grins and nods, laughter quirking through his words. "I know how much you hate it when he serenades you."

"Shut up." She grabs his pillow and chucks it at him halfheartedly. "You don't understand, you're getting laid."

"Is that the problem? I had no idea, you've been so restrained and never mention it all." She can't help but laugh at that, because she's pretty sure she's talked more about sex since Puck went celibate than she has in her entire life, and his smile grows.

The song switches, and his iPod is eclectic. Low drums give way to grinding guitars and a rhythm that makes her want to thrust and fuck. (_Everything_makes her want to fuck.)

Mike's watching her close enough to catch the tiny roll of her hips that gets away from her. His smile is gone, and his expression kills her, it's so full of want. She knows she's sexy as hell and she doesn't need anyone to validate that, but god, it feels so good to know he's watching her, his eyes half closed and his mouth so red, staring at her because he thinks she's hot as hell.

He rolls to his feet, his body twisting and sliding as he crosses the room with a few well-timed dance moves. He kneels on the bed next to her and before he can do anything else, she sits up all the way and reaches for the bottom of his shirt, tugging at it until he pulls it off and tosses it across the room.

Lauren splays her hands across his stomach, and the muscles there tense. He lifts up and she ducks her head to meet him, pressing kisses against him, dragging teeth and tongue along those gorgeous freaking abs of his. Mike groans and combs his fingers through her hair. He's gentler than Puck and Tina, always so careful not to pull. She loves the sharp shock of hands in her hair, but the sweet stroke of Mike is nice too.

She kisses her way down to his jeans and lingers there, teasing the bare skin just above his waistband. That's the rule she and Puck hashed out, no below the belt action, and kinda it's _killing_ her. She has never, ever wanted so badly to put her mouth on a dick before or to curl her fingers and tongue into Tina's cunt.

How Puck's managing so well without sex she has no fucking idea.

When she pulls away from him at last, Mike's hard, his face twisted up with desire, and all she wants to do is palm him through his jeans and help her boy out. He clutches at her shoulders, breathing deeply, and then he urges her up onto her knees too.

"Come here," he murmurs, and when she's up, he applies himself very carefully - and very slowly - to the buttons on her shirt, slipping them open one by one. When it hangs loose, the purple bra so bright beneath it, he slips his hands up and down her sides, watching her again. His mouth looks swollen and damp, and they haven't even started kissing yet.

God, she's burning up from the inside out. Her body aches and throbs, and she knows if she slipped her hand between her legs - masturbation was totally, totally allowed, she made sure of that when they set the rules - she'd be wet and warm against her fingers.

"Touch me," she orders, but her breath hitches a little and it sounds more like a request. She's not going to survive this much longer, she can't, she wants so much, but for Puck for Puck - goddamn it - for Puck she will try. If he thinks this is what he needs to be a better man, okay, whatever, she will give him that.

Mike ducks his head and kisses her, his teeth against her lips until she parts them and then his tongue sliding along hers. Her body slides toward him, and he eases her shirt over her shoulders, down her arms. Her hands tangle in it a second, and then she slips free.

He puts his hands to her breasts, his thumbs curling across her nipples, and she can feel him as if they were skin to skin, that's how fucking on edge she is from not fucking. When he hooks his thumbs under the bottom of her bra and pulls it up over her breasts, baring her, she tilts back her head and groans even before he touches her. It feels good, but also - and she's not really sure how she's kept this a secret from the boys - she has a surprise for him.

"Oh fuck," Mike says and rocks his hips toward her, turning his body so he thrusts against her thigh. Almost they're breaking the rules, but probably that was just an involuntary reaction to the sheer hot, even when he keeps doing it, grinding on her, his dick so hard and so warm even through his jeans. He slips his thumb across one of the barbells threaded through her nipples, and her whole body jerks. "Oh fuck."

"Glad you like," she manages a laugh that isn't - only - a moan.

"Oh fuck," he says one more time and then he ducks his head and wraps his lips around her nipple, mouthing at the piercing, and she cries out and clutches at him, holding him close. For awhile - she's way too far gone to know how long - they're all nipples and metal and mouths and fingers twisting and god, she doesn't think she can come just from hands and teeth on her breasts, but Mike's doing an excellent job trying to make it happen.

Eventually it's too much and she has to stop him, because otherwise _she's_ not going to be able to stop. They stretch out together, breathing hard and holding hands, her head tucked against his neck, and every once in awhile Mike lifts her hand and kisses her fingertips.

"Has Puck seen those?" he asks. "Because I think that might be an excellent argument against the Celibacy Club."

Lauren laughs into his shoulder. "Tina and I were thinking maybe date night we would both show off."

"Damn." He hooks one of his legs over one of hers. "Of course you got them done together. When she showed me hers, I had no idea you got yours done too."

"Yeah, duh. That was a given, and the surprise kind of the point."

He bumps his heel against her calf. "Cut me some slack. How am I supposed to be logical and thoughtful when there are four perfect, pierced boobs for me to touch?"

She laughs again and nips at him mostly because he likes being bitten but a little because she likes biting. "Okay, point."

When they're calm again, Mike sits up and leans over her a little, his smile so bright. "I worked out the most kick ass new dance," he says, and he's practically vibrating with his excitement. She lifts her face to his, kissing him breathless, and then shoves him off the bed so he can show off a little.


End file.
